


Vanity Mirror

by astudyinperiwinkle



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies (and gentlemen) of the ISS Enterprise traverse the galaxy on their five-year mission of conquering and visit some familiar places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these chapters will be re-imaginings of TOS episodes had the crew been female versions of the Mirror Universe while others will exist to move along an original plot line.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

Naturally, just when everything was going smooth and feeling good, another interruption.

With a heavy sigh I disentangled myself from a possessive pair of arms and legs. Hands which had been pushing under lingerie and pulling forth goose bumps for the better part of the morning withdrew to ghosting fingertips as I left the bed.

"Don't move a muscle until I say," I warned over my shoulder.

I swung the bathrobe from the handle of the wardrobe door as I padded into the adjoining room, tying the garment loosely as I sat at my personal consol. The chair was cold and hard compared to the body I left behind.

"Yes, Lieutenant Blackburn, what is it?" I readjusted my bra and pushed a hand through my tousled hair before engaging the visual intercom. I licked my lips and they didn't taste like my own. "Whatever your reason for getting me out of bed two hours before my shift, make sure it's as good as the last excuse you had for waking me or by the time I'm on the bridge, you'll be in the agony booth."

"Apologies, sir," she kept her eyes on my face. "There is a notification from Starfleet Command. Admiral Pike is requesting an immediate audience with you. We have her transfered and waiting"

I laughed humorlessly. If this morning was any foreboding for the rest of the day, I had half a mind to stay in bed, company or no. "This must be your lucky morning, Ms. Blackburn. Patch the old tart through."

The screen faded to another face, this one older and masking an untold potential for malice. Pike always had a regal sort of presence about her made more condescending by her complete comprehension of how dangerous she was. Today, though, she seemed more impressive than usual. Flawless hair, subtle but impeccable makeup, a tilt to her lips and a glint in her eyes that exuded smugness - Pike looked ready for a media conference, and possibly a fight.

Interesting.

"Good morning, James. I'm sorry I woke you so unexpectedly."

She was hoping to have caught me off guard. I rather enjoyed stealing that bit of thunder from her. "Don't worry about it. I was already up. What can I do for you, Admiral?"

Oh, there was disappointment in that acknowledging nod. Her smile slid wider across her face, like a razor blade through honey. "Good. I'd hate to have interrupted your-" she paused long enough for the insinuated insult to sink in. "-beauty rest. Unfortunately, time is a bit of an issue so I'm going to skip the pleasantries and get right to the point. I need a favor."

My quip on her inability to be pleasant dissolved before it fully formed. "A favor? For you, Admiral? I didn't think you asked for favors."

"Unless the need is great," she said stiffly, still wearing the smile as a mask. "Trust me, if this wasn't my last option, I wouldn't put myself in this position."

"Oh, I know what position you prefer, Christopher." I chuckled. "On your hands and knees, on top, in control-"

"Mind your tongue, _young lady_. I'm offering you a once in a lifetime chance to pay off your debt to me in full."

I whistled. "So you risk waking me almost two hours before my scheduled shift to ask a favor that will result in my freedom and then you flatter me with compliments to my age and morality? I must say, this whole conversation intrigues me. What can a lowly Captain such as myself do for someone of your prestige?"

"Are you alone?"

The chair I sat in and the half-wall behind me dividing the bedroom from the rest of my quarters made it impossible to see I wasn't, and that suited me just fine.

"Yes."

"Good. I hold it to you to keep this matter to yourself. If word of this gets out, my retaliation will be swift and very public, do you understand? I have plans in effect and people waiting to execute them if you try anything against me."

I batted my eyes innocently. "Sir, I am aboard a ship in the Beta Quadrant while you sit safely in the Empire's command center. What makes you think I would or could do anything to you?"

"For the exact reason I'm asking _you_ for a favor."

"And what reason is that, sir?"

"I know there is credence to the rumors that you can get to anyone anywhere in the galaxy. If it's connections or a weapon or psychic powers, I don't care. I want you to dispatch Rear Admiral Archer for me."

The Tantalus Field was a well kept secret of mine yet all gossip pertaining to my successes, both professionally and personally, revolved around its existence. I prided myself on maintaining a reputation based on something intangible. It instilled fear and gave pause to my would-be assassins and saboteurs. After all, who would try a move on someone who had the inexplicable power to make her enemies disappear? But this was the first time anyone had confronted me about it with the intent to take advantage of its power. It was a surprising gamble on Pike's part, relying on unproven rumors.

I shrugged noncommittally. "That's a rather large favor, don't you think?"

"Hence why your debt would be forgiven. No catch, no fine print."

More interesting still. Pike didn't get to where she was by asking for favors. I couldn't think of many not in her debt and even fewer who ever cleared their name from her little black book. There was much more going on here than a request for a personal favor.

"Look, Admiral," I dropped the light tone. "I have done everything you've asked of me, every last damn dirty task, and I think I've more than repaid my debt to you for giving me your ship. If you want Archer gone, fine. I could do it today. But then you are going to owe me big or else this conversation will be sent straight to the Rear Admiral who I'm sure won't be very discreet when putting you in your place."

Pike studied me and openly gauged my bluff. The smile was easy enough to keep. Rear Admiral Archer and I were hardly close but I was willing to bet she liked me well enough to overlook my discretions when compared to Pike's blatant mutiny. No one cares about the hit-man when the mastermind is exposed. Dirty hands are easily washed, a poisoned mind is not.

"Exactly how big would the favor be?" She asked finally. Surprising. I expected more of a fight. A small favor from Pike usually carried a hefty price tag, and large ones were all but unheard of. Perhaps I underestimated just how time sensitive the situation really was.

"You must really need her gone. Tell me, what exactly is she doing that has your panties in a knot?"

"She's going to deploy the fleet to take the Klingon home world. She's going to make the announcement this morning. There has been talk of a possible Klingon-Cardassian alliance. No official statements have been intercepted between the two but Archer is convinced it is something that needs to be dealt with now."

"And you disagree? Don't tell me you've become a sympathizer, Christopher."

Her sneer was a knee-jerk reaction. "Of course I'm not. Her plan is to attack before any formal alliance is made. She's convinced the rest of the Admiralty that the best defense we have against the two is making a move before they can organize. If the fleet is deployed, we'll lose more able bodies than we can spare. Anyone aware of our losses will seize the chance to move against us and they will surely succeed. I don't have to tell you the Romulans won't remain a neutral party if a full-scale war is launched. Archer is dooming the Empire because she is trying to revive her diminishing career."

"And you want me to get rid of her before she signs off the missive of war."

"She'll make the formal announcement by the end of the hour."

"And if I don't?"

Pike hesitated. I relished her expression of befuddlement. "If you don't, you'll be sent to die in a war that is equal parts foolish and unnecessary,"

"And what about you? Now that all the pieces are falling into place, Admiral, I'm wondering the true motivation for this last-ditch effort that will cut loose one of your most valuable debtors. Given our history, carnal as it was, sir, I'm certain this conversation is not for the security of my well-being. And after all these years, you must have realized your little obsession with my First Officer is pure fantasy and saving her life wouldn't guarantee her renewed loyalty to you."

Pike's face was flushed and hardening. "Be careful, Kirk-"

"If an invasion is successful and the Klingons or Cardassians or even the Romulans overthrow the Empire," I carried on. "-as cunning an Admiral as you are, you'll likely be in hiding before the first shots are fired. That leaves but one reason for waiting until this late in the game to ask for help from me." The dark loathing seeping into her eyes was palpable. "Rear Admiral Archer has caught wind of your impending mutiny, hasn't she? Or perhaps she already survived an attempt on her life? How long do you think it'll be before she has you eliminated? End of the day? Right after the conference?"

"If anything happens to me, Captain, by your hand or the Rear Admiral's, you will be held responsible. I guarantee you won't live long enough to read the declaration of war let alone change your course." Her words were percussion cracks from the consol. "But if you choose to free yourself from my debt, it will be effective the moment Archer is pronounced dead. Will you do it, or no?"

It was perfectly pathetic to see someone as clever as Admiral Christopher Pike on the verge of begging. Or as close to it as she could manage. A part of me was enjoying this immensely but, as always, the only thing I could trust was not being able to trust my superiors fully. 

"If I do this, Admiral, you'll owe me. And believe me, I will collect. That is, if I do decide to help you." I put my finger on the transmission button. "You'll have my answer before the hour is up," I said and cut communication.

Bloody Admirals. What had been a mostly relaxing morning was now pressed into a session of plotting, planning, and placing bets on a race I wasn't even watching. Archer wakes me up to warn me about Pike who calls to warn me about Archer. Both pitch the same story and ask for the same favor. If only the Tantalus Field were a crystal ball to tell me who to trust.

Luckily, I had something better.

I stood and tugged the tie around my waist loose. "So who should I believe?" I asked as I flung my bathrobe back over the wardrobe door. Spock was still lounging on the bed, very nearly in the same position I had left her. She hadn't even moved to right her undergarments still twisted and pulled askew. So obedient.

"Rear Admiral Archer warned you she would be misrepresented as the backing force to overtake the Klingons," she said.

The screen hiding the Tantalus Field slid silently away when my fingers found the hidden buttons. I engaged the topmost button, and as if reading my mind, the viewscreen blossomed to show Admiral Pike, storming down a Starfleet Base hallway. Hers was a visage of well-controlled rage. A pair of new recruits carefully avoided her with brief salutes and averted gazes.

"But what does she have to gain from the Rear Admiral's death?" I pushed the button again and the screen dissolved to show Archer talking to a handful of her peers. They were animated in their motions and expressions but the device did not come with a volume control.

"Everything if she is looking for a platform on which to support her promotion over the other Admirals."

I glanced at Spock to make sure she still hadn't moved. "When has she ever resorted to murder to get what she wants? She practically wrote the book on blackmail." I turned back to the live images from across the galaxy. "Her and Archer both."

"It is unclear as to who is playing who. Rear Admiral Archer paged you an hour before Admiral Pike but her timing may well be a simple act of beating her competition to your resources. It is widely known you possess the ability to kill any enemy under any circumstance of distance or obstacle and thus you have become a prized ally, if only temporarily. The ultimate decision rests on on the gamble of which one has more to gain from the other's death."

"And in your conclusive opinion, who has more to gain, Ms. Spock?"

She was silent but a moment. "Admiral Pike. She desires a higher rank and social status whereas Rear Admiral Archer is much older and complacent in her position. Her reputation has set a standard Admiral Pike's has yet to achieve."

I nodded. On the screen, Archer was dismissing herself from the conversation. She started down the corridor towards the washrooms.

"With more to gain, there's always more to offer. If it is actually Christopher's idea, I don't wonder if she's planning on disposing of me anyway. If I don't die in her war, I'm sure she has some happy accident with my name on it."

"That would be a logical course of action for her. She has never been one to willingly lose any of her pawns except by her own hand at a time of her choosing."

"Ooo, tsk tsk," I cast a slow glance towards the bed. "I believe you just referred to your Captain as a pawn. Once I'm through with the soon-to-be late Jonathan Archer, you'll pay for that."

On the small viewscreen, Rear Admiral Archer entered the washroom with a regal sort of arrogance to her step. She leaned towards one of the many mirrors and rubbed a thumb along the underside of her eyes, smoothing out the distinguished crows feet as she rolled her dark lips together. I lifted my hand in a curt salute before pressing another button on the device. Her image grew violently fuzzy and appeared to disintegrate into the air. In a couple short seconds, the bathroom was empty and still.

"Now you will have to contend with whatever Admiral Pike has in store while avoiding her likely accusations of complicity," Spock pointed out.

"You don't get rid of a gun once it's fired a single shot." I sealed the Tantalus Field in its hidden alcove and returned to the bed. Spock still lay prone, more or less where I had left her, so I straddled her lap and pushed the razor cut hair back over her shoulders. It was just short enough to slip back over the backs of my hands wrapped lightly around the base of her neck. "I'm sure Christopher will discover I'm more useful as an ally than a, what word did you so carefully choose? A pawn?"

"Pawns are capable of toppling Queens," she offered plainly.

I pulled back a little and smiled at her slate expression. "Well spoken, Spock. You know, you start as much trouble with that mouth of yours as you get out of it. But strategically chosen words alone won't make me forget your verbal faux pas so I'm giving you thirty minutes to make my morning a memorable one." I fixed her disheveled lingerie, letting the straps snap against her hip and shoulder. "And you are forbidden from using your hands. We'll let your mouth work off its own insubordination."

"As you command, Jim."

Spock moved finally, twisting her hips so I fell to the bed as she took position atop me. Shapely knees pushed my legs outward so she could kneel between them. Her skin was familiarly hot, downright feverish but with a healthy vibrancy of life coursing through her competent and solid frame. My stomach tingled in anticipation as she leaned down and started her penance with a kiss to my bellybutton.


End file.
